


Kiss Me

by Queenxo



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, Idiots in Love, M/M, Starker, Virgin Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:48:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26362156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenxo/pseuds/Queenxo
Summary: Tony find Peter wearing his clothes.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 113
Collections: Tumblr Line Prompt Challenge





	Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TwoKinkyBeans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoKinkyBeans/gifts).



> Prompt from @twokinkybeans for the celebratory fic challenge! Hope everyone enjoys!

Tony awoke to the loud clanging of unknown metal objects, accompanied by the beat of some mind-numbing pop song, frantically searching the room to establish the point of origin for the grating noises. "What's the noise Friday?" he asks his voice rough from sleep, he sighs. Relived there are no threats in the immediate vicinity he relaxes the tense set of his shoulders. 

"It's Mr Parker Sir" Friday states her voice would seem mocking, but Tony is sure he must be mishearing his AI's tone, until this moment he was confident he hadn't programmed her with emotions. Tony throws his head back into his expensive, duck feather pillows with a loud groan, resigning himself to the fact that he was going to have to check on the boy. 

"Damnit Parker" he growls noticing the early hour flashing in red numbers on the face of the digital clock perched on his solid oak bedside table. His room was still hidden under the heavy cloak of early morning darkness. Running his sleep warmed, calloused palms over his weary face he clothes himself in light grey jogging bottoms and a loose threadbare white cotton t-shirt before making his way to the lab. 

Standing in the doorway of the lab, Tony attempts to draw Peters attention away from his work. "Kid!" Tony shouts his vocal cords straining painfully as he tries to yell over the unceasing beat of the music blaring from the speakers. Huffing angrily Tony walks over to the speakers turning them off manually sighing in relief as silence envelops the large room. 

Peter twirls to face Tony quickly, losing his balance in his startled state. Tony catches the younger man effortlessly his muscular arms encircling the dainty boy's waist to prevent him from descending further. 

"Oh... Mr Stark, hi" Peter greets awkwardly his words muffled as his face is partially buried in the older man's shoulder. Tony grunts abrasively in response his annoyance over being woken up so early not yet dissipating. Peter stiltedly begins to pull away from the man "did I wake you?" Peter asks nervously; he looks up at Tony his baby blue eyes shining up through long dark lashes. 

Tony sighs the anger bubbling viciously in his veins ceasing as he is faced with the precious boy before him. "Yeah kid, you kinda did" Tony states in exasperation. He sinks into the lab sofa arms crossing over his chest as he motions for Peter to continue his work. 

"Are you sure, Mr Stark?" Peter asks, nervously pulling his plump, pink bottom lip between his teeth, worrying the delicate skin there. This was a nervous habit Stark had seen the kid display on numerous occasions. The action making Tony crave to close the distance separating them and soothe the boys no doubt sore bottom lip with his tongue. Tony clears his throat as he sits flustered, nodding to the boy to assure him he could carry on working. Peter smiles down at the older man warmly before turning back to his work station. Tony put the music back on lowering the volume, so the song is merely a gentle hum in the background. 

Tony watches the gentle unthinking sway of Peter's feminine hips as he moves to the music, the sight forcing Tony to bite back the desperate urge to slide up behind the boy and allow their bodies to grind together as the moved to the beat. The slow sensual movements captivating, Tony sat mesmerised by the sinful way the boys unusually exposed body moved to the beat. 

Tony's breath hitched, and his cock twitched in the confines of his jogging bottoms. He had seen Peter in his skin-tight Spider-Man suit, but he had never seen such a large amount of the boys supple milking flesh exposed before. Tony desperately tried to remind himself that the only reason the kid was wearing so little was because of the early hour. The boy's hair still mussed from sleep, leading Tony to believe this is what the boy had worn to bed. Tony berated his depraved mind as he fought to control himself around the underclothed young man. 

"Could you help me with this formula please Mr Stark?" Peter asked timidly, cutting off Tonys lustful and self-deprecating thoughts. He moves to stand next to Peter, the natural musk of the boy washing over Tony, causing a wave of comfort to settle deep in his gut due to their proximity. 

"Kid... Is that my shirt?" Tony asked, confused as he entirely takes in the oversized black t-shirt 'MIT' emblazoned on the front in striking white lettering. The shirt itself was well worn, multiple holes adorning it from endless days spent working in the lab. 

A delectable flush rose high on Peter's cheeks as he realised he had been caught wearing his mentor's shirt. "Oh, god. Mr Stark, I am so sorry" the began stumbling over his words in his blind panic, his breathing becoming laboured as he fights to explain the situation. Tony grips Peters shoulder firmly in an attempt to ground the boy. "Hey kid it's okay" he whispers calmly in the air between them. The calm he is exuding contradicting with the way his heart hammered in his chest and his breath caught in his throat. Before he can think better of it, he raises a large hand to cup Peters flushed cheek, the skin soft and warm beneath his rough palm. "It looks better on you kid" the words spill from Tony's mouth without thought, leaving the man desperately wishing he could take them back. 

Peter looks up at his mento the shadows cast by his eyelashes fanning over his cheeks in the dim light of the lab. "Do you want to kiss me, Mr Stakr?" the boy questions cheekily causing Tony's jaw to drop in shock. 

The man spluttered, uselessly trying to decide on a response. He could lie to Peter and say no, that way, he wouldn't wreck their relationship, or he could be honest and give in to the desire burning within him. Tony wasn't exactly known for his stellar restraint. 

He locks eyes with Peter slowly closing the distance between them, allowing the boy time to change his mind. "Please Tony," the boy pleads voice no more than a whisper. 

Their lips connect in a hungry biting kiss, Tony's tongue exploring the et heat of Peter's inexperienced mouth. The younger man out brokenly, throwing his arms around Tony's neck. Tony grips the boy by his plump ass pulling him up until his legs are wrapped tightly around Tony's waist. 

Sitting the boy atop the lab table, Tony steps back, taking in the sight of Peter flushed and panting, pupils blown wide with lust and lips a juicy red. Trailing his eyes hungrily over the boy's lithe body he becomes entranced by the way Peters tight black boxers stretch obscenely over his substantial length. 

Tony begins pushing the oversized shirt up over Peters toned waist. Stopping abruptly as he notices the familiar design on the waistband on Peter's boxers. "wait- kid, why are you wearing my underwear?" Tony ask curiously. 

Peter giggles "because I'm yours Mr Stark" Peter states unashamedly. Tonys cock hardens instantly, the sight of Peter in his clothes breaking the tenuous restraint he once had.

"Fuck, I love you kid" Tony confesses pulling Peter in for a passionate kiss. 

"I love you too, Tony," Peter says, welcoming Tony's mouth. "Bedroom, please... Mr Stark" Peter whispers with a bitten-off moan. Tony happily complies carrying the smaller man to his room, peppering him with sweet, loving kisses as they went.


End file.
